


Movies and confessions (oneshot)

by Blue_jbunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caught, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Rough Kissing, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_jbunny/pseuds/Blue_jbunny
Summary: A movie with Keith and Lance turns into a hear felt fest





	Movies and confessions (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't had time to write and update anything on my other works sorry.

It was late but that didn't stop Keith and Lance from staying up late watching movies, the night was still young in their minds even if they had training early in the morning and not to mention tram Voltron has been very scattered lately, fighting almost everyday again the Galra has the left the team tired each paladin going towards their own headquarters ignoring Lance when he suggested a movie night leaving the paladin alone in the dark with only the Alteans version of a TV as a source of light, at least he thought he was when he felt the other side of the couch drop.

Lance turned around and was met with black curls and pale skin that he could only guess was smooth, oh he wished he could touch him the one and only untouchable man in the castle Keith Kogane.

Lance knew it since their first day in space that he did indeed have a major lust for the boy, everything about Keith, Lance just loved it the way the boy Snipes when he talks about something he's passionate about or when he smiles the corners of his mouth form small dimples that Lance would love to one day kiss.

Lance loves how when the boy talks to him he always manages to make Lance feel so happy, it felt like Keith was the only upside from being away from home.

Never in a million years would he think that Keith Kogane would be the guy he's want and maybe grow old with but for now they're just friend's....for now.

Lance spent the rest of the night watching a movie with Keith , it could have been his imagination but it seemed like every minute of the movie Keith seemed to scoot in closer and after thirty minutes in he felt Keith's head fall on his shoulder,tiny black curls scattered all over his shirt, his cheeks began to feel warm but he didn't push Keith away no instead he wrapped an arm around Keith and pulled him closer.

Lance tried not to read to much into it,friends can do this all the time right? It doesn't mean keith likes him no, it's just two guys chilling out while watching a movie and comforting each other because space is cold. Nothing more. After a few minutes Lance felt Keith shift he warmth coming from Keith left and Lance felt himself missing it instantly.

Keith then sat up and his touch suddenly went rigid his body froze up as he faced Lance , a flash of violet Clashed with blue starlight as both boys stared at each other in silence. Lance wasn't one who liked uncomfortable silence ever since he was kid, maybe that's why he's always so upbeat and loud.

"Ah? Keith is everything okay?"

All of a sudden Keith leaned in their just inches apart, Lance could count all the tiny freckles Keith had , he didn't know he had freckles u til now they're so light yet beautiful on Keith.

"Just shush." Keith said as he places his fingers on Lance's mouth to shush him up.

"I want you to know that i......I really like you Lance."

Lance felt his heart stopped , he wanted to scream out in joy ,his crush liked him back, Lance wanted to say he felt the same but If it weren't for Keith's fingers on his lips he would probably have said it.

"Ever since I saw you get injured in that explosion it was the first time I thought I could lose you and the thought of never seeing you laugh again or make fun of my Mullet."

Keith laughed a bit at that, which surprised Lance since the boy looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Not only that surprised him but the thought that Keith cared so much about him, it made the tan fall a little bit more for him and now that he knows keith likes him back it's like everything Lance had endured that lead up to this moment was worth it. Keith finally took his hand away from his mouth.

"Keith I-."

"Hold on before you say anything I want you to know that u get it if you don't feel the same way about me, I know you like Allura I mean who wouldn't she's so pretty and she's royalty plus she's like super nice and I'm just a lonel boy from Texas with trust issues so I understand if you don't -." Lance shut Keith right up when he pressed his lips softly against Keith's.

The gentle touch of Keith's soft lips consumed Lance along with the soft whimper that slipped through Keith's mouth. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but those were the best seconds of Lance's life.

"I like you Keith , I like you so much and I want you to know that I love everything about you from the way you smile to the way you always worry about others and try your best to protect us from harm."

Keith placed his hand on Lance's cheek as he expressed his feelings towards him.

'' I thought you and Allura-." Lance felt the hand of his cheek shiver like if it was suddenly consumed by the cold outside of their shared warmth. He placed his own to stop it from shivering.

"I'm a flirt I'll admit that but It was never anything more for me, you always had me I just didn't know I could have you." Lance felt his eyes get watery. All of a sudden Keith pushed his lips against Lance's.

"You've always had me Lance." And with that they clashed their lips once again but this time rougher with a more needed energy and hunger. It was more like if they were starving on the brink of death even and the only way to stop it was by consuming each other's feelings, the overwhelming emotion that drifted between then was infinite just like their unknowing love.

Soon Keith mouth opened up allowing Lance entrance to the warmth of Keith's mouth.

Lance's tongue explored every crevice of Keith's mouth , his hands were wrapped with Keith's shoulders soon traveling further down Keith's back until he was right at his tail bone.

Keith's hands were still on Lance's neck as he carried his neck with care as Lance's lips devoured his mouth sucking and slightly bitting his lower lip allowing the raven haired boy to moan out.

"Lance." He breathed out hotly. Soon Lance's weight shifted into Keith's making the smaller boy fall onto the couch, this didn't stop them though,no in fact it made them more hungry.

Lance sat in between Keith's legs as they opened up wider so Lance could sit in between them, Keith even arched his back to allow Lance to travel further down Lance's back all the way to his ass, Lance couldn't resist the need but to squeeze his ass slightly allowing a slight gasp to come out of the boy beneath him.

This made the tightning in Lance's pants grow harder. As Lance's lips traveled lower until they reached Keith's neck he placed a few small kisses until he bag sucking on the pale flesh.

"L-lanc-ce ." Keith cried out as he buckled against Lance's erection causing Lance to moan out slightly. Lance soon then began adding bitting into the mix as Keith then wrapped his legs around Lance's torso.

"Like that baby." It was more of a statement than a question but Lance's deep voice made Keith go into many levels of submission as he hummed as a response.

"More." he whispered out so quietly.

So Lance did so he kept sucking and bitting leaving marks scattered all over Keith's neck, Keith tangled his fingers with Lances curly brown locks as Lance began to suck on Keith's chest, right above his shirt.

Lance then buckled up against Keith's erection until both boys we're grinding on each other, Lance's lips never really leaving Keith's chest he began then sucking through his shirt right where his nipple was,the soft wet lips soaking through his shirt adding a rough mixture thanks to the shirt made it all the more sexier.

Lance kept dry humping Keith for a few seconds as he continued sucking Keiths nipple leaving Keith moaning loudly. Both boys we're close until.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" They heard a high pitched scream from the door. Pidge.

"OH MY GOD i knew it!!!" They heard a deeper voice call out.Hunk.

"Guys calm down,paladins explain." A more stricter voice said no doubt Shiro. Keith and Lance both stood frozen Lance disattached his lips from Keith shirt leaving a string of saliva his hands stopped squeezing Keith's ass. Keith's fingers were still laced in brown locks, Gus neck was visible with dark hickies as his legs were wrapped on Lance's torso.

"Uh." Was Lance's smart response.

"We can explain." Keith swooped in saving Lance from anymore embarrassment. Both boys disattached themselves quickly and stood up looking a mess hair disheveled, shirts crumpled, marks covering necks and Lance is pretty sure he's probably gonna have blue balls later on since he didn't get to finish.

"Oh please do." Pidge snickered as hunk joined in.

"Look it's none of our business what you do when we're not on the field as long as it doesn't disrupt Voltron from performing. Now let's go you two." Shiro said as he ushered Pidge and Hunk out of the room quickly winking at both Lance and Hunk.

After they left leaving Lance and Keith alone once again. Lance decided to speak out first.

"Well that was..." All of a sudden Keith started laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" Lance chuckled out, he couldn't help but smile when Keith looked so happy.

"Nothing it's just that was definitely the most awkward moment of my life." He chuckled out as leaned into Lance.

"Wanna sleep in my room tonight." He asked as he looked up into ocean blue eyes.

Lance couldn't help but wonder what the future holds for him and keith especially in war but for now he'll love him.

"I thought you'd never ask." he said and at that Keith kissed him as he gently grabbed Lance's hand and lead him towards his room.

He'd be sore for training tomorrow but he knows itlli definitely be worth it, if it's for Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that.....sorry it's trash.


End file.
